As this type of hybrid vehicle, there is one that can lock a generator (e.g. refer to a patent document 1). According to the hybrid vehicle disclosed in the patent document 1, it can reduce a shock in the locking by reducing the number of revolutions of a locking mechanism close to zero and then performing engagement.
Incidentally, there has been also suggested a hybrid vehicle having a fixed transmission gear ratio mode and a stepless transmission gear ratio mode (e.g. refer to a patent document 2).